Sharingan no Akuma : The descendant of Indra
by Hyoriz
Summary: Hyori Kaminari, 17 ans, adolescent normal. Nouvel élèves dans l'académie Touo, il est à la recherche de son amie d'enfance Akeno Himejima la vice-présidente du club occulte. L'endroit où tous les démons au service de Rias Gremory se cachaient. Récemment, attaqué par un ange déchu persuader qu il posséderait le Sharingan, Hyori verra son destin complètement changer.
1. Sharingan

Un décor sombre peut en cacher un autre. Ici, s'était une grotte au départ sombre et lugubre dans laquelle un immense lac prenait place au fur et à mesure dans le fond vide quelques secondes plus tôt.  
La silhouette d'un adolescent y prit place. Il semblait flotter sur l'eau. Cela se voyait à la façon dont ces pieds baignaient dans une lumière bleue cyan, qu'il utilisait un moyen quelconque pour réussir à se tenir droit sur une matière liquide.

En face de lui, de petite feuille verte s'envolaient un peu partout autour de lui entraîner par la brise qui s'échappait de l'entrée. C'était comme un tableau. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher la signification de tout cela.

Peu d'indices étaient à notre portée. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient peut-être mêmes la seule chose qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre. La tenue qu'il portait n'était pas actuelle. On savait que cela venait d'une autre époque, celle des shinobis probablement. Il avait une veste ouverte blanche, au manche courte, et un col relevé. Il portait une sorte de bermuda bleuté maintenus par une grosse corde mauve au niveau de la hanche en guise de ceinture.

Une goutte tomba dans l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas la pluie. En le regardant de face, on remarque qu'il pleurait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la brise gagna légèrement en intensité. Une silhouette encore transparente mais visible gagnait en opacité au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du garçon. Au bout de quelques secondes, s'était une autre personne qui était devant le jeune homme qui pleurait.

D'un revers de la main, il sécha doucement les larmes de la personne en face de lui. Il était habillé légèrement différemment. Une énorme veste bordeaux qui servait à cacher le manque de présence d'un tee-shirt au-dessous. Il avait un pantalon fin de couleur noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessous de ses sandales, à la manière d'un ninja. Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait surprendre. Sa peau était craquelée comme de l'argile. En plus de son teint pâle, il avait le globe oculaire noircit accompagné d'une pupille blanche qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre la vue de cet œil et le deuxième était rouge, et contrairement au premier, avait l'air de déborder d'énergie.

Cet homme, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au jeune garçon, lui sécha ses larmes puis lui posa une main derrière la tête en collant son front sur le sien. Il était facile de remarque que ces deux-là se disaient à dieu, mais ce fut les dernière paroles du plus vieux qui confirma la chose.

\- Tu n'as pas à me pardonner. Peu importe ce que tu feras à partir de maintenant. Je t'aimerais toujours, petit frère. Et sur ses mots, le peu qu'il restait de lui s'évapora finalement dans l'air en fine particule désormais invisible à l'œil nu dans la lumière qui émergeait de la grotte.

Cependant, cette dernière devenait de plus en plus intense, éblouissant le jeune garçon qui entendait au loin :

– Hyori, réveille-toi !

Tout à coup, le plan de la grotte se brisa comme du verre, et la lumière éclatait comme jamais. C'était un rêve. Tout avait disparu, puis quelques secondes plus tard, la personne appelée répondit :

– Encore une minute Maman, s'il te plaît.

Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un rêve, dont ce jeune garçon caché sous son oreiller venait tout juste de sortir.

La femme à qui il venait de répondre était ravissante, elle possédait une longue robe et un magnifique tablier qui m'était en valeur son magnifique rôle de mère. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, son visage donnait l'impression qu'elle avait à peine la vingtaine, sauf que le jeune garçon était inévitablement son fils.

Justement, en parlant de lui, ce dernier se fit retirer l'oreiller par la mère furieuse qui venait de le réveiller.

– Allez lève-toi paresseux ! C'est ton premier jour dans l'académie de Kuoh! 

– Hein ? Mon premier jour ? Dit-il en baillant et en retirant l'oreiller des mains de sa mère pour le remettre sous sa tête.

La femme quitta la chambre du garçon comme ayant abandonné le combats. Elle était certaine qu'il allait se réveiller très rapidement.

C'est sans problème que sa prédiction se réalisa.

– Attend. Mon premier jour ? Dit-il une bonne minute plus tard en sursautant. Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir plus ce matin, direction la douche !

Et sur ceux, il s'exécuta. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se doucher complètement. À peine terminé, il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches, de sorte à cacher ses parties intimes puis il se dirigea devant le miroir.

On avait enfin une vue complète de son visage. Il avait un visage plutôt bien fichu. Il possédait les cheveux blanc hérissés et ceux-ci s'écartent sur les deux côtés de son visage encadrant à peu près ses joues. Ses yeux étaient noirs et sombres, mais débordaient de joie de vivre. Le tout accompagné d'une peau bien blanche et d'une silhouette type d'un adolescent.

Cela semble difficile à expliquer, mais il était le portrait craché du jeune homme de son rêve. La seule différence était la couleur de leurs cheveux.

– Bon, c'est aujourd'hui le moment de vérité. Je vais enfin la revoir !

Il n'en dit pas plus, et se tapota les joues avec ces paumes de mains pour se motiver.

Plus bas dans la maison, sa mère l'appela :

– Hyori ! Descends pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hyori, venait tout juste de finir de mettre son uniforme composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un uniforme noir. Juste avant de descendre, il saisit une lettre sur son bureau. On pouvait y lire « Lycée de Kuou » marquée sur le devant de l'enveloppe ainsi qu'une petite phrase « A l'attention de Hyori Kaminari, dix-sept ans ». 

Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une lettre d'admission à son égard. Il la déposa dans son cartable et retrouva ces parents dans la cuisine. En plus de sa mère, il y avait un homme la trentaine. C'était son père. Il gardait la classe naturelle qu'on pouvait retrouver chez son fils, les cheveux blancs, les yeux noirs, tout y était.  
Le lycéen prit une tranche de pain sans dire un mot. Son père prit alors la parole.

– Tien Hyori ! Tu as bien dormi mon garçon ? ! Lui demande-t-il.

– Bonjour Papa ! Je vais très bien merci. Je suis désolé, mais je pars directement au lycée. On se voit plus tard ! 

– Une petite minute ! Interrompit la mère, tu comptes aller au lycée le ventre vide ? 

– Je n'ai pas très faim, la tranche de pain suffira, merci maman ! Remercia Hyori, avant de sortir de chez lui.

– Bonne journée ! Lui répondit les deux parents en cœur, même s'il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. 

Et c'est ainsi que Hyori se retrouva sur la route de l'école, la tête dans les nuages. Pensif, il se perdit rapidement dans ces pensées. 

« Je vais enfin la revoir. Akeno-Chan, ma meilleure amie ! Je me demande si elle se souvient de moi ? Remarque, de toute façon si je me trompe, ce sera juste une nouvelle année ou je reste dans mon coin, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment au final. »

Sans avoir le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, il se retrouva devant l'entrée. Comme s'était un nouvelle élève, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pourrait bien être sa classe et se lanças à sa recherche.  
Sur le chemin, il entendit une conversation qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. C'était deux autres élèves de son âge. 

– Ça m'énerve ! Issei et Kiba sont les deux seuls garçons du club occulte avec toutes ces jolies filles… Je hais ces sales chiens ! S'écria le premier. 

– À tous les coups, ils doivent fantasmer sur leur présidente Rias-senpai et sa vice-présidente Akeno-Senpai… Répondis le second. 

Il se stoppa net. Avait-il bien entendu ? ! Venaient-ils de parler d'Akeno-chan ? Elle serait donc extrêmement populaire dans ce bahut à l'encontre de l'image que les gens avaient d'elle en primaire autrefois ? Trop d'idée se bouscula dans sa tête. 

« Bah, ce n'est pas très important. Elle ne doit plus ce rappelé de moi. Ce n'est plus la même personne qu'avant. Être seul me suffit amplement de toute façon. » 

Il allait donc reprendre son chemin, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Cependant, Hyori ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer. C'est une main douce est chaude qui vient se poser sur son épaule délicatement. 

\- Euh, excuse-moi ? Entendit-il sans s'être encore retournée. 

Il commença donc par ce retourné. Il vit une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux violets. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs maintenu en queue-de-cheval par un ruban orange. Son physique n'était pas commun, une carrière de mannequin serait plus qu'envisageable pour elle.  
Le garçon à la crinière blanche fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Qu… Qu… Qui es-tu ? Demande Hyori tout rouge. 

\- Haha, je crois qu'il ne se souvient pas de toi Akeno, tu serais-tu trompé ? 

Juste à coter, une fille largement plus charismatique que la première arriva. Elle ne palissait pas niveau physique, leur forme était assez similaire. Ces longs cheveux étaient rouges cramoisis et flottaient dans l'air libre comme s'ils volaient. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu cyan des plus magnifiques. Le plus étrange dans tout cela reste l'aura qu'elle dégage. Ces longs cheveux étaient rouges cramoisis et flottaient dans l'air libre comme s'ils volaient. Pas de doute, c'est la présidente du club occulte, Rias Gremory.  
Hyori comprit de suite. Si l'autre fille est bien la présidente, la personne en face de lui ne peut-être… 

\- Akeno-chan ? C'est bien toi ? Lui demande-t-il, en hésitant.  
\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il s'en souvient, interrompît la rouge. 

Après ces quelques mots, la femme en face de lui le serra fort contre elle et notre héros se retrouva la tête dans la poitrine imposante de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'instant même tandis qu'elle émerveiller par cette découverte lui répondit :

\- Hyori-Kun, tu n'as pas du tout changé ! Dit-elle en souriant. J'ai plein de chose à te demander. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venue pour étudier ? Comment vont tes parents ? 

Hyori, sans avoir le temps de répondre se retrouva couvert de question. Il commença donc par ce dégagé doucement de la poitrine de son amie et lui répondit quelques secondes après avoir retrouvé son calme.

\- C'est marrant, tu es toujours aussi câline qu'avant haha ! 

\- Oups ! Répondit son amie embarrassée. C'est une mauvaise habitude ! 

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Affirma la présidente en se moquant de son amie la vice-présidente.

Hyori regarda encore une fois la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge. Il décida que ce présenté serait une bonne idée. 

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me présenter. Je m'appelle Hyori Kaminari. Akeno-chan est mon amie d'enfance. Enchanté de te connaître Rias-Chan. 

\- Tien, s'étonna la rouge, comment connais tu mon prénom ? 

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que la vice-présidente et la présidente du club de recherche occulte était immanquables dans cette académie. Vous êtes toute les deux beaucoup trop charismatique pour vous louper haha ! 

\- Il essaie de nous draguer, tu penses Akeno ? Dit-elle en rigolant. 

\- Haha, je n'en sais rien ! Répondit l'amie d'enfance en renvoyant le sourire.

Hyori soupire un coup, cette blague l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il devait faire quelque chose. 

\- Et donc, commence-t-il, vous êtes toutes les deux gérantes d'un club ? 

\- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Rias, d'ailleurs, je dois y retourner haha. Tu devrais bien t'intégrer ici, je pense, dit-elle en s'en allant. Akeno tu viens ? 

\- Oui, j'arrive, répond-elle. Hyori-Kun, j'ai des obligations, mais ce soir, on peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux ? Questionna-t-elle. 

\- Bien sûr ! À plus tard. 

La jeune femme partit alors rejoindre ça supérieur. Hyori se retrouva alors seul, mais il en avait l'habitude depuis l'année de départ d'Akeno. 

« Bon, il faut que je trouve ma classe. Voyons voir, logiquement, elle devrait être… » Commença-t-il à penser. 

En regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il était juste en face. Voyons voir, logiquement, elle devrait être… 

« Tien, c'est étrange, comment se fait-il que deux coïncidences se produisent en même temps ? Non, ce n'en était pas. Elle avait tout calculé. »

Il regarda dans la direction de Rias, un peu plus loin. Leur regarde se croisa, puis elle lui sourit comme pour lui dire « bien joué » avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien était. Elle s'adressa alors à Akeno juste derrière elle. 

\- Il a compris aussi vite ? Ton ami est vraiment intéressant comme je le pensais. Voir même bien plus. 

\- C'est assez compliqué de le voir, mais oui, il a un sens de la déduction assez aiguisée, je trouve. Répondit-elle à la présidente. 

\- Non, il y a quelque chose de plus. Difficile à mettre la main dessus, mais il a effectivement un truc. Ce n'était pas évident de comprendre que nous avions arrangée cette rencontre de A à Z. Mais vue le regard qu'il m'a lancé à l'instant, je donnerais ma main à couper qu'il la comprit. 

\- À ce point ? Donc nos craintes son confirmé n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Exact. Il faudra le surveiller. C'est assez compliqué de le voir, mais oui, il a un sens de la déduction assez aiguisée, je trouve. J'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment.  
À la fin de leur conversation, la cloche sonna. C'était l'heure de rentrer en cours.

Hyori s'ennuyait clairement, même si ce n'était que la première heure qu'il passait ici. S'il y a bien une chose que notre héros avait compris, c'est que chaque professeur se ressemble. Ils se fichent de voir si un étudiant écoute ou non les cours, tant que leur paye n'en souffre pas. S'il y a bien une chose que notre héros avait compris, c'est que chaque professeur se ressemble.

« Bon très bien. Encore une année fantôme ou personne ne me remarquera. » Pensa-t-il.

Relâchant totalement son attention des cours, il regarda autour de lui. Les élèves aussi se ressemblaient tous. Certains avalaient toutes les informations que donne le prof, d'autre s'en fiche.

Cependant, il y avait une élève qui l'intrigua. Cette dernière était tout aussi charismatique qu'Akeno où Rias. Mais elle, personne ne semblait la remarquer. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Impossible de la manquer pourtant.

Alors qu'il la regarda, elle tourna la tête et lui fît un sourire enjôleur avant de recommencer à suivre le cours.

Hyori soupira.

« Elle m'a fait peur. Comment se fait-il qu'elle eût l'air de savoir que je la regardais ? De la confiance en soi, surestimation d'elle-même, ou coïncidence ? Je me fais probablement des films, mais c'est indéniable, cette fille est bizarre. » Se questionnait-il.

Une heure passa, l'interclasse venait d'arriver. Il est généralement dans la nature humaine de jeter au moins un regard dans la direction de là où il se passe quelque chose. En l'occurrence, personne mit à part la blonde ne s'en alla. Personne ne s'en souciait. Il est généralement dans la nature humaine de jeter au moins un regard dans la direction de là où il se passe quelque chose.

Fin des cinq minutes, la cloche sonna à nouveau. Tout le monde état à sa place, mais pas elle. Elle ne s'était même pas donner la peine de revenir, ce qui intrigua Hyori.

« À quoi joue-t-elle ? Ne pas revenir en cours, c'est quand même intriguant. Surtout que personne n'as mentionnée une absence depuis le début de la deuxième heure de cours. »

Notre héros se gratta la tête, puis il se résolut à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début : suivre ce que disent les professeurs. Finalement, la journée passa rapidement et l'heure de rentrer arriva.

-Cette journée n'était pas terrible. Vivement, que je rentre à la maison. Dit-il en sortant du bâtiment principal.

Hyori se dirigea vers l'entrée là où il devait attendre Akeno pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Une nouvelle fois la blonde passa dans le coin, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Personne ne la regardait toujours pas. Cette fois-ci, elle s'avança vers lui, le dialogue entre eux allait être inévitable et son regard permettait de le comprendre assez facilement. Elle se retrouva donc en face de lui, sure d'elle.

\- Salut ! Commence-t-elle. 

\- Yo, on se connaît ? Répond-il d'une voix sèche. 

\- Oh, tu te méfies toujours des gens qui t'abordent ? Je me nomme Ayano Yui, je suis nouvelle également. On est tous les deux dans la même classe.

Hyori réfléchit un instant.

« J'ai un doute. Pourquoi est elle aussi à l'aise avec moi ? Et tant bien même, son discours ne tient pas la route. À quel moment je devrais croire que c'est une nouvelle élève ? Sa manière de faire laisse largement comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je dois me méfier. »

\- Je suis Hyori Kaminari. 

\- Enchanté, haha ! Lui répond-elle en souriant. Dis, tu attends bien Akeno chan ?

Hyori ne pouvant pas masqué çà surprise lui répondit : 

\- Euh, en réalité… Ouais. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux. 

\- Juste comme ça. Je l'ai vue avec son petit ami pas loin de son club, tu devrais éviter de t'approcher d'elle.

Une fois de plus, Hyori fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il en était hors de question.

\- J'en suis ravi, c'est juste une amie d'enfance de toute façon. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. 

\- Difficile de s'apercevoir que tu ne t'en fiche pas réellement, je me trompe ? Lui renvoya-t-elle un regard moqueur. 

\- Oui, tu te trompes, intervient une voix derrière eux.

C'était Akeno qui était arrivé juste à temps, retirant un énorme fardeau à Hyori.  
La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui a bien pu te souffler une telle idée. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain et je pense pouvoir être la seule à devoir l'annoncer à quelqu'un si c'est réellement la vérité. Lui annonce la vice-présidente. 

\- Alors dit lui la vérité. Ne lui ment pas plus que ça, Madame Hyoudou.

Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain et je pense pouvoir être la seule à devoir l'annoncer à quelqu'un si c'est réellement la vérité. La blonde avait apparemment touché une corde sensible. Satisfait de son coup, Ayano repris.

\- Bon, je vous laisse entre vous, il y a sûrement plein de chose que vous devriez vous dire. Haha ! Dit-elle en s'en allant, un air satisfait.

Le malaise tenait compagnie à ces deux amis. Il était palpable. Certaines choses devaient vraiment être dites. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. La seule chose à faire est de faire comme prévue : rentrer chez eux.

Les deux amis avancèrent donc vers le chemin du retour, en prenant bien leur temps. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'ils ont été séparés. À un certain moment, Hyori n'en pouvait plus.

\- Akeno-Chan, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? 

\- Oui, évidemment. 

\- Eh bien, repris Hyori, je me demandais ce que voulais dire Ayano-Chan, plus tôt. Ton nom de famille est bien Himejima, alors pourquoi tas t'elle appelée Hyoudou ? Tu as vraiment un petit ami alors ? 

\- Oh là oh là, commence-t-elle, ce n'est pas comme si j'entretenais une quelconque relation avec un garçon. Il est vrai que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Répondit-elle gênée. Il m'a juste rejetée d'une certaine façon.

Hyori regretta amèrement d'avoir posé la question. Il était évident que l'imaginer n'était pas très plaisant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir demandé. Je voulais absolument éviter tout mal entendue. Le but d'Ayano était de nous séparer pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre question. Si elle était nouvelle, comment se fait-il qu'elle en sache autant sur toi, l'emplacement de ton club ? Puis, pourquoi personne ne la remarque pas ? Je veux dire, une fille comme elle devrait logiquement attirer le regard de tout le monde non ?  
\- Hé bien… Hé bien…  
\- Si tu le sais déjà très bien, il t'a juste prise au dépourvue avec son sens de la déduction assez développer.

Et oui, bien évidemment, c'est Ayano qui intervint après Akeno. La rivalité est tellement présente entre elle que s'en est presque affolant. On pourrait jurer que ces deux-là se tuerais s'il le fallait. En a arriva alors le moment tant attendu : la naissance du conflit.

\- Toujours en train de chercher les problèmes ? Interrogea Akeno  
\- Peut-être bien, mais qui pourrait intervenir pour m'en empêcher ? Ce moqua-t-elle-t-elle ouvertement.

Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes du regard en témoignant le plus possible leur haine l'une pour l'autre.

Hyori témoin de la scène ne savaient pas quoi faire. Elle allait toute deux se battre. Malheureusement, il était loin de comprendre les réels enjeux.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Les regards qu'elles échangent ne laissent rien présager de bon. Je dois agir avant que les choses ne dérapent totalement. » Pensait-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes persistaient. On avait l'impression qu'en une minute, dix s'étaient écoulé. Les secondes étaient aussi longues que les minutes, mais leur regard ne faiblit pas d'un pouce. Hyori devait briser le silence, calmer les choses était la meilleure solution.

\- Allons-bon, vous ne devriez pas vous chercher autant entre vous. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous faire du mal non ? Intervient-il dépasser par les évènements.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Se moque encore une fois la blonde. Madame la Vice-présidente est trop affolée et préfère s'enfuir en courant ?

À la suite de ces mots, Akeno baissa les yeux. Elle venait de perdre son sang-froid, impossible de ne pas le voir.  
\- Hyori-Kun, tu devrais reculer un peu, conseille Akeno en serrant les poings.

Elle dégageait beaucoup trop de puissance pour que Hyori ne l'écoute pas. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Une aura entoura Akeno, une sorte d'effet d'optique transparente. Ces vêtements se métamorphosèrent aussi, laissant place à un Kimono au haut blanc et au bas-rouge. Le style de vêtements qu'elle possédait ressemblait beaucoup à ceux du rêve de son ami Hyori.

« Que se passe-t-il, pensât-il dépasser par les évènements. D'abord, comment Akeno-Chan parvient-elle à changer de vêtements aussi vite et qui plus sont très ressemblant à ceux de ce garçon dans mon rêve ? Et ensuite, pourquoi toute ces auras m'afflige autant de pression ? » Se questionna-t-il.

Ayano ricana. À son tour, une aura l'entoura. Cette fois, elle était bien plus sombre que celle d'Akeno. La jeune blonde semblait porter un cosplay en cuir cachant ces parties intimes et découvrant toute celle autour.

Sans dire un mot, cette dernière fonça vers Akeno qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Lors de son sprint, une sorte d'épée noire apparut dans sa main. Ses intentions étaient claires. Elle voulait tuer Akeno.

Même si Hyori ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait devant lui, il savait bien qu'Akeno était en danger de mort. L'hésitation n'avait plus sa place. Il fonça devant elle dans l'espoir de servir de bouclier humain.

Dans sa trajectoire, Ayano ne remarqua qu'à la tout dernière seconde qu'il était devant.

\- Si rapide… Comment est-il arrivé aussi vite ?

Akeno ne réagissait pas, elle-même était prise au dépourvu. Ayano qui avait réagi au quart de tour, aucun être humain ordinaire n'aurait eu le temps de réagir. Même elle avait eu du mal à bouger.

Sauf que ce n'était pas cela. Hyori avait visiblement prévu qu'elle allait attaquer une fraction de seconde avant son premier déplacement. La vitesse à laquelle l'information monta au cerveau était phénoménal combiné à sa vitesse de déplacement. C'était son instinct sauvage.

Cependant, même en prévoyant à l'avance cette attaque, il n'avait pas les capacités pour la stopper. L'épée vient donc terminer sa course dans le bras de Hyori, qui l'avait ramené devant son visage pour encaisser au mieux le choc. Elle l'avait transpercé, mais il l'avait stoppée, même si c'était de la façon la plus horrible à voir.

Il hurla de douleur. Arriva alors, l'odeur du sang et de la sueur. Cela ne laissait absolument pas un bon mélange. Notre héros ne broncha pas plus que cela, même si cela se voyait qu'il souffrait le martyre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, intervient-il. Mais je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Akeno-Chan ! Reprit-il en retirant l'épée de son bras.

Son regard avait changé. Il était passé du garçon timide et distant à une personne sûr d'elle-même. On en avait presque la chair de poule tellement il en était charismatique.  
Ses yeux teintaient au rouge vif.

Ayano recula, repoussé par l'étonnement

« C'est bien lui, je ne me suis pas trompé, maître sera heureux d'apprendre que son rival est sur le point de naître. » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Héritier du Sharingan, ravis de te rencontrer, débuta-t-elle. Tu vas gentiment me suivre ou je devrais employer la force.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis l'hériter de rien du tout, espèce de monstre. Retourne là d'où tu viens !

Akeno s'énerva. Trop de chose s'était passé en peu de temps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire. De longues larmes coulèrent sur ces joues tandis qu'elle serait ces poings le plus fort possible.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu vas me le payer, sale ange-déchu ! Dit-elle en la fixant le plus méchamment possible.

L'aura de la vice-présidente en devient alors électrique puis cela se dirigeait vers le creux de sa main gauche, elle rassemblait de l'énergie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle lança de toute sa force ce qu'elle avait en main vers Ayano.

\- Mange-moi ça ! Hurla-t-elle prise dans l'action.

De la foudre se propageait vers son adversaire. On aurait même dit qu'elle était à l'aise. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'affecter. On aurait même dit qu'elle était à l'aise.

\- La seule chose que je mange actuellement, ou plutôt que je savoure, c'est la tête que tu fais en voyant que ton attaque ne me fait rien. Se moqua-t-elle encore une fois.

En effet, Akeno resta bouche bée au vu de la situation. Que devait-elle faire face à son incapacité à infliger de dégâts à son adversaire ? Plus qu'une solution. Bien que son point fort ne se trouve pas dans sa force physique, elle devait y songer cette fois-ci.

Cependant, Ayano qui elle en profitait toujours finie par arrêter de jouer avec l'électricité que venait de lui envoyer la vice-présidente.

\- Eh bien, assez de rire, dit-elle en devenant sérieuse. Il est temps que je te montre ma véritable force !

D'un revers de la main elle envoya valser la décharge au loin. Puis elle se jeta sur Akeno en la ruant de coup. Elle enchaîna son adversaire à la manière d'un boxeur. C'était comme du combat de rue, avec une puissance surhumaine. Akeno finit sa course encastrée dans un rocher, elle semblait avoir perdu conscience lors du choc.

C'était le spectacle qu'admirait Hyori, le bras troué et ensanglanté. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Dans quelle sorte de conflit était-il impliqué ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Rien n'indiquait que s'en était un et la douleur elle était bien réelle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix. Il devait intervenir, car il n'était pas compliqué de voir qu'Akeno était en très mauvaise posture.

-Hé sale monstre ! Intervient Hyori. Tu vas laisser mon amie tranquille ?  
\- Hum ? Se retourna Ayano brusquement.

En se retournant, elle vit Hyori qui tenait son bras blesser de l'autre main. Il avait les iris d'un rouge sang. L'une des deux contenait deux tomoe autour de la pupille tandis que l'autre un seul.

\- C'est donc toute cette pression que ces yeux ont le pouvoir d'envoyer ? Le Sharingan est vraiment effrayant. Dommage que tu ne sache pas t'en servir.

Sur ces mots, elle essaya de se jeter sur lui, mais d'un bond en arrière, il esquiva facilement l'attaque.

« Je sauverais Akeno-Chan ! » Pensait-il de tout son cœur.

\- Amaterasu ! Hurla-t-il.

En un instant, une énorme quantité de flamme noire s'échappa de son œil gauche. Du sang s'en échappa également, et il fut contraint de fermer cet œil pour stopper le plus possible la douleur.

Les flammes enrobèrent en un coup d'œil Ayano et la consumèrent d'une traite, ne laissant plus que de la poussière sur le sol. Elle avait été tué. Cette pensée suffit à Hyori pour retrouver le sourire, puis il s'effondra sur le sol, car il venait de dépasser ces propres limites.

Un jeune homme regardait depuis le ciel le combat, avec deux belles ailes de démon.

« Eh bien, il est quand même sacrement balèze le nouveau ! »

Il avait une tignasse brune et des yeux d'un brun qui teintaient vers l'or. Il avait la tenue de l'académie Touou également et juste en dessous un tee-shirt rouge.

« Je vais les ramener au club. » Pensa-t-il en se rapprochant.

Il se dirigea donc d'abord d'Akeno et la retira tant bien que mal de la pierre dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée. Avec son manque cruel de douceur, ce dernier la réveilla par mégarde.

En recouvrant ces esprits, Akeno regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'Ayano avait disparu et que Hyori était affalé sur le sol. Puis en dernier lieu elle vit Issei.

-Tien, tu ne me vois que maintenant ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un de prétentieux, mais d'habitude, on remarque la personne la plus proche de nous en priorité haha.  
-Issei-Kun ! Que s'est-il passé ? Et Hyori, que lui est-il arrivé ? Dit-elle totalement larguée.

Issei soupira un coup.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ton ami à réduit en cendres l'autre ange déchu en une attaque.  
-En une attaque ? Répondit la vice-présidente surprise. Cela explique pourquoi il est au sol alors. Il ne devait pas avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir lancer un sort aussi puissant sans perdre connaissance.

Akeno se rapprocha de son ami d'enfance. Elle lui saisit la nuque et la posa sur ces genoux. Elle remarqua que son œil gauche était ensanglanté aussi.

-Issei-Kun, tu peux nous ramener avec un portail Gremory vers le club s'il te plaît ? Demande poliment Akeno.  
-Très bien.

Et d'un geste, un portail avec des symboles jaillit du sol. Le jeune garçon rejoignit alors les deux blessées à l'intérieur. Ils disparurent tous les trois en un instant.

Tout le décor changea, passant de la rue à une sorte de bureau. C'était le club des recherches occulte. Devant Hyori se trouvait un bureau. Rias étaient appuyées dessus. Elle fut la première à parler, et semblait garder son calme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? 

-Eh bien, commenças Akeno, nous avons été attaqués par un ange déchus infiltré dans l'académie. Il semblerait qu'elle était à la recherche de Hyori pour lui voler ces yeux. 

-Et tu sais pourquoi exactement ? Questionna la présidente intriguée. 

-Elle a mentionné que son maître serait ravi de les avoirs. Je crois que le mot Sharingan était utilisé pour ces yeux. De plus, tout à l'heure Issei m'a appris qu'il avait brûlé vif notre agresseur. Cependant, les flammes viennent de son œil gauche uniquement, je l'ai découverts tout à l'heure, mais au vu du sang qui s'en était échappée, je dirais que des vaisseaux sanguins éclatent à l'utilisation de cette technique.

-Donc elle est risquée. Conclu Rias en regardant Hyori.

Issei à coter était complétement ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas tout.

-Excusez-moi, en quoi cette technique est risquée pour l'œil de ton ami ?  
Rias le regarda, un air de mépris.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Tu le saurais si tu ne dormais pas toujours en cours quand on l'explique. Les vaisseaux sanguins qui éclatent dans l'œil montrent sa fragilité. L'irritation peut amener à une cécité de l'œil fragile.

-Ha… Je vois. Dit-il en n'ayant toujours pas compris totalement l'explication.

Un silence régna dans la salle, il faut le dire, la stupidité d'Issei est vraiment lourde parfois.  
Rias savais cependant très bien s'occuper de tout cela en changeant de sujet.

-Akeno-chan, ce soir, tu utiliseras la magie de guérison sur Hyori-Kun. Tu penses que ces parents seraient contre que tu dormes chez eux ce soir ?  
-Je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas arriver chez eux avec lui dans cet état. Répondit Akeno.

« Si c'est le même rituel auquel j'ai eu droit, ce petit veinard va avoir Akeno-chan nue contre lui pendant toute une nuit ! » Pensa-t-il en saignant du nez.

Akeno et Rias le regardèrent toutes les deux. Il semblait reparti pour un autre de ces délires pervers. Il n'avait aucune limite. La présidente était offensée.

-Alors vous dormirez tous les deux dans le canapé du club. Issei passera la nuit ici à monter la garde à l'extérieur.

Issei sursauta.

-Mais que dis-tu Rias ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on dorme ensemble ? Et ma récompense pour être allé les aider ? 

\- Issei-Kun, ferme-la. Tu m'énerves. Puis ta récompense, tu viens de l'avoir imbécile, je t'ai vue saigné du nez.

« Et zut de zut ! J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup. Elle va me détester. Je ne pourrais plus la toucher du tout. » Pensa Issei, triste.

Et c'est avec un Issei qui commençait à pleurer et une Rias énervée qui quittait la pièce, laissant Hyori et Akeno seul pour la nuit.

La vice-présidente se déshabilla et s'allongea auprès de son ami d'enfance.

« J'avais vraiment envie de l'avoir contre mon corps. Il le mérite aussi après tout, il m'a sauvé deux fois aujourd'hui. »

À l'extérieur, Rias et Issei s'asseyaient dans les marches devant le club tandis qu'un homme apparut devant eux. Un homme apparut devant eux. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et d'un pantalon de couleur gris. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des mèches blondes et ces yeux étaient grenat.

-C'est vous Azazel. Vous êtes en retard. Commença Rias.

L'homme la regarda, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Désolée, je me suis pourtant dépêché.

Rias avait l'air inquiètes. Issei lui ne comprenait rien, comme d'habitude.

-Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne. L'ange déchu, le Sharingan, les capacités de Hyori… Tout était juste. Vous n'avez pas tout manigancé n'est-ce pas ?

Azazel rigola soudainement.

-Tu veux rire, commença-t-il, si je voulais réellement le garçon, j'aurais très bien pu le prendre depuis le départ et en faire mon serviteur. Et puis s'il avait le choix, il choisirait de rester près d'Akeno-Chan. Il ne faut pas le vexer, après tout, tu possèdes maintenant une toute nouvelle arme.

Fin du chapitre ! 


	2. Nouvelle vie

Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à pénétrer dans le bureau de Rias Gremory, situé dans la vieille école là où se tenait le club de recherche occulte dont elle en était la présidente. Ces fameux rayons bien qu'agressif virent caresser la joue d'un jeune homme au cheveu blanc. C'était Hyori, il semblait endormit.  
Progressivement, la chaleur devint de plus en plus insupportable et le garçon portait trop de vêtement. 

-Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux encore fermé. 

Sans plus attendre, il retira le haut de son uniforme en plus de son tee-shirt noir juste en dessous laissant son buste frêle et maigrichon respirer. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à se poser la question d'où il se trouvait, ou de comment il en était arrivé là. Non, lui préférait se rendormir. 

Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il y avait du mouvement à coter de lui, il agit par réflexe et commença à parler avant qu'on ne le touche. 

-Maman, s'il te plaît laisse-moi dormir cinq minutes de plus. Bafouait-il. 

Loin de se douter que sa mère n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, il allait le découvrir assez tôt. En effet, deux seins assez gros virent compresser entre eux la tête de Hyori toujours absent. C'est uniquement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il remarquera que quelque chose, c'était coller contre son visage, car la chaleur en dégagent était assez forte et une odeur étrangère plutôt agréable aux narines venait tranquillement briser peu à peu son sommeil. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » 

Le garçon tâtait ce qui pourrait bien l'empêcher de dormir. Ces deux mains sur les deux collines étaient une situation assez marrante à voir. Il pelotait inconsciemment sa meilleure amie Akeno ! Cette dernière poussa un petit gémissement quant à la malaxation de sa généreuse poitrine. 

-Anh… ! S'écria la vice-présidente toujours endormie. 

Hyori en sursauta à l'instant même. Sur le bord du canapé dans lequel ils étaient tous deux allongé, il tomba au sol la tête la première dans un grand boum. 

-Aie ! S'écria-t-il. 

En se caressant la tête à l'endroit de l'impact, il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir eu de bosse. En regardant fixement le canapé, la vue d'Akeno nue n'avait pas l'air de le choquer. 

-Ah, ouf, ce n'était qu'Akeno-Chan qui dormait nue…, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa enfin. Quoi ?! Akeno-Chan nue qui dort nue ? Et contre moi en plus ?! 

Hyori rougit. Il se sentait explosé. Le corps sublime d'Akeno l'une des plus belles filles du pays et son amie d'enfance était collé à lui toute la nuit et nue en plus de cela. Il ne comprenait pas, mais vue qu'il ne s'est pas retenu de crier, il allait pouvoir lui demander.  
Et oui, il avait réveillé la vice-présidente. Cette dernière s'étira doucement avant de se redresser sur le lit en posture assise, elle contracta sa poitrine en croisant les bras puis le regarda l'air reconnaissante et gênée.

-A… A… Akeno-chan ?! Pourquoi es-tu nue ? L'interroge-t-il. 

Avant de lui répondre, cette dernière bailla. 

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier après les cours ? 

Hyori ne comprit pas, ce qu'il fît remarquer très vite. 

-Mais ce n'était pas ma question Akeno-chan, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu es nue. Regardant rapidement le décor, il rajouta : et où sommes-nous exactement ? 

Akeno lui ria au nez. 

-Tu es mignon quand tu joues l'imbécile, dit-elle en le gênant encore plus. Si tu avais commencé par répondre à ma question, tu le saurais déjà. Je te le redemande au cas où, te souviens-tu d'hier soir après les cours ? 

Il y eu quelque seconde de blanc. Hyori ne savant pas quoi lui répondre commenças à réfléchir. 

« Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé. Mais cela m'étonnerait que j'aie séduit Akeno-chan pour que l'on face telle ou telle chose dans un canapé. Allez réfléchit… Qu'à tu fais hier soir Hyori ? »  
Il avait beau fouiller au plus profonde de sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait de rien. 

-C'est difficile à dire Akeno-Chan, mais je ne me souviens de rien après t'avoir rencontrée hier matin. Ne me laisse pas poiroter et dis-moi clairement ce qui est arrivé s'il te plaît. 

Akeno reprit son sérieux, elle semblait surprise. 

« Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? Comment cela se fait-il ? En plus de ça, il ne semble absolument pas mentir. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. » 

Avant de laisser un quelconque malaise se mettre en place, elle répondit à Hyori avec empressement. 

-Rhabillons-nous pour commencer, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cour. Si tu veux te laver, il y a une douche dans le club, n'hésite pas y aller faire un tour. Ensuite, ce midi revient ici, on parlera tous ensemble. 

-On ? Questionna le garçon. 

-Oui, les membres du club. Répondit-elle. 

-Très bien alors, rendez-vous à midi. 

Et sur ces paroles Hyori quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la douche du club. Son uniforme enlevé, il remarqua un trou dans l'une des manches au niveau de l'avant-bras. Cette partie sentait le sang. Pour vérifier, il regarda s'il y avait une marque quelconque de blessure à cet endroit de son bras. Rien. Entrant sous la douche, notre héros réfléchit pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur lui. 

« J'ai quand même un doute sur ce qu'il se passe. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi mon uniforme est-il en aussi mauvais état que cela ? J'ai quand même l'étrange impression de m'être battu, comme si toute ma vie dépendait de cette soirée. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler ? Quelque chose cloche, je n'ai d'autre choix que de me méfier. » 

Il est vrai que le lieu n'était pas rassurant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en ne se méfiant pas plus de ce club de recherche occulte. Bien évidemment, les doutes ne plainaient pas sur Akeno vu qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais un mauvais coup, mais plutôt de Rias Gremory cette présidente qui semble en avoir dans la tête. 

Dans un grand bruit, la cloche de l'académie retentit. Hyori était en retard, toujours sous la douche, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il ne comptait pas aller en cour aujourd'hui comme l'avait demandé Akeno, mais plutôt rentrer chez lui avant de revenir à midi pour avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait. À la sortie de la douche, il remarqua un uniforme tout neuf avec un petit mot placé au-dessus. 

« Ton ancien uniforme est sale et déchiré, j'en ai mis un de côté pour toi, il est bien à ta taille donc n'hésite pas à le prendre. Akeno, ta meilleure amie. »

Face à cela, il ne savait quoi faire, devait-il le prendre ? Devait-il le laisser ici ? La réponse lui parut claire. 

« Je ne vais pas le porter. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être surveillé depuis mon réveil et ceux même depuis le départ d'Akeno-Chan.

« Ton ancien uniforme est sale et déchiré, j'en ai mis un de côté pour toi, il est bien à ta taille donc n'hésite pas à le prendre. »

Ces intentions semblant lui paraître clair, il ne donna pas plus de détail. Il renfila donc son uniforme tout sale et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'académie. Il ne s'imaginait visiblement pas à ce qu'il l'y attendait. 

Effectivement, à l'entrée de l'académie, se tenaient Rias et Akeno qui discutait. Sa respiration se figea et avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir il changea de direction en se dissimulant dans le buisson le plus proche. 

« Mais que font-elles ici ? Ne devraient-elles pas être en cour ? Peut-être est-ce un pur hasard ? » 

Hyori réfléchit un court instant. 

« Non. Ça ne peut être un hasard. Cette Rias Gremory n'a pas l'air d'une personne qui agit sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle fait. Mes soupçons son donc justifié. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui leur permettrait de me suivre à la trace. »  
Hyori sortit de son sac l'uniforme et en déposa un au sol avant de s'éloigner suffisamment pour voir ce qui allait se passer. 

« Il est évident que si elles ont un moyen de savoir où je suis, ses grâce l'un de ces uniformes. Mais je n'en suis pas certain donc autant vérifiée. » 

En effet, les deux gérantes du club virent vérifié ce que contenait le buisson dans lequel il était juste avant. À la vue de l'uniforme déchirée, elles restaient stupéfaites. 

-Mais… comment ? Questionna Akeno surprise. 

-Je suis toute aussi choquée que toi Akeno. Ton ami est vraiment trop intelligent pour moi. Son sens de la déduction n'est pas seulement énorme, il est bien plus colossal que ce que j'avais vu jusqu'ici. Il a deviné qu'on le suivait assez tôt et à prévu que j'avais anticipé qu'il se méfierait de nous. Il a donc comprit qu'il y aurait une magouille, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il réussirait à savoir lequel des deux uniformes serait piégée. N'importe qui aurait évidemment pensé que se méfiez du nouveau et de penser que ce serait celui-ci qui contenait un Géo localisateur. Sauf que lui, avait comprit que l'on allait le devancer là-dessus et c'est donc séparée de son premiers costume. 

La surprise d'Akeno en fut décuplée. À t-il toujours été aussi intelligent ? Tels était le type de question qu'elle se posait. 

Hyori, quelques mètres plus loin était satisfait. 

« J'ai pris de gros risque là-dessus. Je n'en étais pas certain. Mais changer de costume à la dernière minute a été le plus dur. Je sais maintenant que ces deux-là ont la détermination de me suivre. Il sera donc difficile d'esquiver plus longtemps notre rencontre. Je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps pour avoir les réponses que je cherche. » 

Hyori sortit de sa cachette et rétorqua à haute voix. 

-Hé ! Rias, j'ai deux ou trois mots à te dire. Dit-il en s'avançant vers les deux beautés d'un pas assuré. 

Rias ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il portait le pantalon et la chemise déboutonnée du nouvel uniforme. Cependant, avant qu'il ne fasse le pas de trop et n'arrive trop proche de la Gremory, deux personnes jaillirent des buissons.  
Le premier était un garçon blond aux yeux bleu. La deuxième était une fille aux cheveux bleus avec une mèche vert foncé. Et ses yeux dorés se figèrent sur notre héros. 

Tous deux partageaient le même regard menaçant à Hyori qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûr, il avait en face de lui des adolescents qui avait l'air de deux tueurs expérimenté déguisé en étudiants.

Avant que la tentions n'augmente plus, Rias les calma. 

-Kiba et Xenovia, je vous ordonne de vous écarter. Lui et moi allons avoir une petite discussion. Rejoigniez nous à l'heure de la pause. 

-Très bien, Présidente, s'exclama les deux en cœur. 

Sans broncher, les deux retournèrent vers le bâtiment scolaire sans rajouter un mot de plus. L'obéissance qu'ils avaient pour elle en était presque effrayante. 

« Ces deux-là auraient pu me tuer de sang-froid. C'est affolant de voir qu'elle genre de personne elle à son service. Mais tout est clair, ce club n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. » Pensait-il. 

-Tu vas me suivre dans mon club Kaminari, ordonnas Rias en s'adressant à Hyori. 

Il se retint de parler. Tout commentaire supplémentaire était inutile, il allait déjà savoir la vérité. Accompagné d'Akeno et de la rouge, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le vieux bâtiment, là où ils pourraient discuter calmement sans être dérangé. 

Une fois arrivé au salon, Rias ordonna à Akeno d'aller préparer du thé. Puis sa face-à-face avec Hyori allé commencer. 

-Assieds-toi, proposa-t-elle poliment. 

Se mettant à l'aise, Hyori lui demanda clairement ce qu'il voulait savoir. 

-Merci. Dit moi la vérité s'il te plaît. Que s'est-il passé hier après les cours ? Je ne me souviens de rien et je pense que tu sais pourquoi. 

-Il est évident que tu ne cernes pas les véritables enjeux de ta question. Tu ignores énormément de chose et le monde dans lequel tu mets les pieds est dangereux. Sauf que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix désormais. Tout le monde voudra s'approprier ton pouvoir. 

Rias semblait tourner autour du pot, elle ne lui donnait aucune véritable information. 

-Réponds simplement si possible. Je n'aime pas ta façon de parler, on se croirait dans une sorte de monde magique remplit de fée et de chimère. 

-Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité en soit. Mais pour faire clair, hier tu as découvert le goût du sang, tu as tué pour la première fois. 

Hyori qui ne regardait pas en face Rias quand elle mentionna ce fait, détourna le regard vers elle avant de baisser les yeux et regarder ces chaussures toutes sales. 

« J'ai tué quelqu'un ? Impossible. Je m'en souviendrais. C'est évident que… » 

Ces pensées étaient coupées net par une sensation d'angoisse mêlée au malaise. Ses yeux le brûlaient intérieurement un peu comme s'ils fondaient de l'intérieur. Il tomba à genoux puis sa vision se brouillait. 

Il revoyait la scène du jour précédent. Tout lui revenait peu à peu. La rencontre avec Ayano, la dispute entre elle est Akeno, leur bagarre également. Absolument tout, même si certains détails restaient flou. 

Il criait tant la douleur était insupportable pour un simple humain. La blessure qu'il avait au bras, son œil gauche qui recommençait à saigner. Le charme de soin d'Akeno venait de rompre. Il était à nouveau dans le même état qu'hier.

Rias se levas, le regardant souffrir sans aucune émotion.

-J'ai les moyens pour faire de toi un être supérieur, Hyori Kaminari. Je peux tout t'apporter dans la vie : argent, femmes, santé et puissance. Prête-moi ta force et devient mon serviteur. Deviens un Gremory et renforce mon équipe par la puissance de tes yeux et de ton savoir-faire immense ! 

Hyori incapable de bouger lui répondit clairement. 

-Je pense que le moment est mal choisi. Tout m'a revenu, même la douleur et les blessures. Soigne-moi puis l'on discutera après. 

Juste à coter, Akeno qui revenait avec le thé lâcha brusquement le plateau qui se fracassa au sol et cour vers son ami blessée. 

-Présidente, donne-moi la force de le soigner s'il te plaît ! Demandas-t-elle affolée. 

-Accordé. Retire donc ton haut. Il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour le soigner. La douleur est principalement due au souvenir récupérée. 

Akeno libéra à nouveau sa poitrine imposante et demanda à Hyori où il avait le plus mal. Celui-ci indiqua son bras qui ruisselait à nouveau de sang. Elle lui prit alors le bras et le plaça entre ces seins quelques secondes, puis se fut à ses yeux de subir le même traitement. 

Ses souffrances maintenant à l'oubliette, le blanc était alors extrêmement gêner. Il avait la tête entre les seins de sa meilleure amie et il mentirait s'il disait ne pas aimer cela. Elle aussi semblait apprécier, hors mi le fait qu'il avait taché de sang une bonne partie de son buste.

-Bien, tu vois que nos talents son assez miraculeux donc j'imagine que les véritables questions vont arriver. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes celles que tu me poseras. 

Hyori remercia Akeno, avant de se relever et de reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil, ou la vice-présidente le rejoignit après avoir enlevé le sang sur elle et remit sa chemise. 

-Oui. Qui es-tu vraiment Rias Gremory ?

Elle ricana. 

-Je suis Rias Gremory, une Démone de la famille Gremory. Ma maison porte le titre de duc. Akeno ta meilleure amie, Kiba le blond de tout à l'heure et la fille qui l'accompagnait Xenovia également sont tous des démons à mon service. J'en possède encore d'autre qui nous rejoindrons tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas surpris. Tout ce qui est arrivé hier me porte à croire que tu me dis la vérité. Sauf que j'aurais besoin de preuve supplémentaire juste pour être sûr de ce que tu avances si tu le permets.

Akeno et Rias se levèrent en même temps. Toutes deux en un claquement de doigts firent apparaître leur aile noire et frêle.

-Nous crois-tu désormais ? Questionna Akeno intriguée. 

-Je pense que ça suffira. Mais je me demande encore certaines choses, pour moi, c'est la question la plus importante. Que me veux-tu Rias Gremory ?

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui est lui saisit délicatement le menton. 

-C'est toi que je veux. Tu devrais me servir. Je ne peux pas faire de toi un démon à cause de certaines règles, mais je compte bien m'assurer que ton pouvoir ne tombe entre de mauvaise main. 

-Certaines règles ? Demanda-t-il curieux. 

-Oui, nous autre démon de haut rang, possédons d'autres démons de classe inférieure. Nous n'avons cependant pas le droit d'en avoir plus que ne peut compter de pièce un coter de l'échiquier. Seize au total. Certains serviteurs ayant une puissance phénoménale valent plus qu'un pion. Tous mes membres possèdent chacun une pièce, sauf mon petit ami Issei Hyoudou qui m'a pris mes huit pions à cause de son pouvoir immense. Il ne m'en reste donc aucune pièce disponible pour toi, bien que j'aie réellement envie de te compter dans mes rangs. 

Hyori toussa.

-Si je puis me permettre, l'idée de devenir un démon ne m'enchante pas trop. Je voudrais même ne pas avoir à faire avec vos histoires de serviteurs. Je ne pense pas être fait pour.  
Les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises par cette annonce. Venait-il de refuser l'offre d'un Gremory ? 

-Je comprends parfaitement ton choix mais me contredire n'est jamais une bonne solution. Enfin, je pense que contrairement aux autres, toi tu as le droit de choisir uniquement car je n'ai plus de pièces à ma disposition, je peux l'accepter. Sauf que tu es en danger désormais. 

-En danger ? Demanda-t-il intéressé. 

-Oui. Il semblerait que lorsque tu as sauvé Akeno-chan ton pouvoir s'est éveillé. Mais contrairement à ce que nous avons l'habitude de voir, le tien a été comme une alarme dans toute la ville. Tout être surnaturel est capable de percevoir ton énergie désormais. Crois-moi que s'ils apprennent que tu n'as pas de pacte actif avec l'une de nos factions, ils chercheront à te recruter parmi eux sauf qu'en cas de refus ils t'élimineront pour que personne d'autre ne puisse t'avoir.  
Hyori ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il devait réfléchir, ce que semblait savoir Rias qui ne dit plus rien, lui laissant le temps de peser le pour et le contre. 

« Que devrai-je faire, ai-je le droit de douter de ce qu'elle me dit ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle me mente, mais même si c'était le contraire marcher de son côté revient à jouer la carte de la sureté. » Pensait-il à fond dans la réflexion.

-Je pense qu'un compromis est possible Rias Gremory. 

La présidente souria, comme pour montrer sa victoire. 

-J'écoute tes conditions. Répondit-elle satisfaite. 

-Je veux bénéficier de votre protection. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas être liée à votre famille, au moins provisoirement. Afin d'être certaine que je ne vous donnerais pas de coup dans le dos, je propose que tu encadres mon entraînement pour que tu puisses garder mes progrès à l'œil. Je demande également à ce qu'Akeno-Chan soit celle qui garde un œil sur moi en dehors de l'école. Qu'en penses-tu ? 

Rias regarda dans la direction d'Akeno. Cette dernière croisa son regard et lui fit signe que les conditions paraissaient justes et qu'elle n'était pas en opposition avec les proposer de Hyori. 

-Dans tout cela, tu parles comme si tout ce que tu disais était une contrainte pour toi. Tu gagnes quand même une protection privée par une personne extrêmement cruciale au sein de mon groupe. Puis je vais t'entrainer pour te relâcher avec la capacité de te battre. T'es exigence semblée réalisable mais vas poser certains soucis, je me permets donc de les modifier quelque peu. Ce sera Issei-Kun mon petit ami qui t'entrainera car en tant que Gremory une famille de ducs, être entrainé par mes soins est un privilège qui revient à mes amis. En ce qui concerne Akeno-Chan, je suis d'accord mais tu devras l'héberger chez toi, elle sera épuisée si elle doit rentrer chez elle chaque soir. Mes modifications te semble-t-elle juste ? Lui demanda Rias, sure d'elle-même.

« Elle a accepté plus facilement que prévu. Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. » 

-Marché conclut. Le terrain d'entente est trouvé. 

-Très bien. Ton entrainement commencera demain, premier jour du week-end. Akeno et toi irez chercher ces affaires chez Issei cette après-midi après la réunion. Quant aux cours que tu vas manquer aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà demandé au principal de justifier ton absence auprès de tes parents. Tu leur diras que tu as eu droit à deux jours d'intégration et qu'hier soir tu as oublié de prévenir que tu ne rentrerais pas de la nuit. J'ai aussi envoyé Issei chez toi pour qu'il récupère des vêtements avec tes parents pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas l'état de ton uniforme. Nous t'en fournirons un nouveau. Informa Rias. 

Elle semblait ne rien avoir oublié, tout était en ordre. 

C'est ainsi que sonna la cloche une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la pause méridienne. Rias se rassirent et demandèrent gentiment à Akeno : 

-Akeno-Chan, peux-tu aller préparer du thé à nouveau s'il te plaît ? 

-J'y vais de ce pas et je te ramène ton repas également haha. Répondit-elle joyeuse. 

Akeno partit, la rouge et le blanc restaient face à face, on aurait dit que la glace affrontait les flammes. 

-Elle a l'air vraiment ravi du déroulement des choses. Intervint la présidente. 

-Peut-être bien, c'est une sorte de meilleure retrouvaille en elle et moi Rias Gremory. 

\- Appelle-moi présidente désormais. Je préfère te mettre en garde tout de même, avises-toi de faire du mal à Akeno-Chan pour quelque raison que ce soit et notre contrat prendra fin immédiatement.  
Il ne put répondre car une petite fille entra dans la pièce. Elle salua de la tête la présidente avant de s'assoir, sans même calculer Hyori. Elle avait des cheveux blancs grisé à la forme originale et des yeux dorée.

-Cette fille que tu vois là est ma première tour, Koneko Toujo. Présenta Rias. 

-Enchanté, s'exprima la jeune fille en regardant rapidement le garçon. 

À peine eut-il le temps d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était un groupe de 4 personnes. Hyori avait déjà rencontré deux d'entre elles, c'était Kiba et Xenovia. Ils étaient tous deux suivis par une femme aux longs cheveux mauve clair et aux yeux bleus cyan ainsi qu'une jeune fille à l'air innocente aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes et aux yeux globuleux mauves. 

-Le blond se nomme Kiba Yuto, mon cavalier. L'autre demoiselle a la mèche verte qui se tient à côté de lui se nomme Xenovia, mon second cavalier. Présenta à nouveau Rias. 

-Enchanté, je désolais de t'avoir offensé tout à l'heure. Je suis Kiba Yuto. 

-Désolée également, je suis Xenovia. Dit la jeune femme timidement en regardant Hyori. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle cette Xenovia. C'est vraiment mon type de fille » Pensa le jeune blanc perdu dans ces pensées. 

-L'adulte aux cheveux mauve clair se nomme Rossweisse une ancienne garde du corps d'Odin le roi d'Asgard, elle est désormais ma seconde tour. La jeune fille qui est rentrée juste après elle est…  
À peine au-t-elle le temps de finir que la jeune fille la coupa. 

-Je suis Irina Shido, une forte croyante en Dieu et ange depuis peu, par la grâce de Michael. Enchanté de te rencontrer. 

À l'autre bout de la pièce une petite fille aux cheveux courts de couleur blonds et les yeux mauves se tenaient accroupis dans une boîte. Rias la présentèrent aussi. 

-Je te présente Gasper Vladi un demi-vampire. Il représente mon fou. Oh et avant que je n'oublie, ne te fie pas à l'apparence c'est bel et bien un garçon.

Hyori regarda la boîte, puis redirigea son regard vers la Gremory. 

-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Épargne-moi les détails s'il te plaît. 

-Il ne vaut mieux que tu cherches haha. 

Un jeune garçon arriva par la porte, il avait l'air décontracté. Sa coupe de cheveux brune était vraiment peut commune et ses yeux d'un marron plutôt sobre. Il avait l'air d'un simplet. À côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verre. Elle était charmante. 

-Tien Issei ! Hyori, je te présente Issei Hyoudou mon petit ami. Il sera également ton entraineur à partir de demain matin. Il est mon pion. 

-Enchanté de te voir Hyori-San, commença-t-il avant de changer totalement d'expression de visage.

Son entraineur ? Rias tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? 

-Depuis quand remets-tu mes ordres en question ? S'énerva la présidente. 

Issei ne dit plus rien, il savait que chaque mot allait l'enfoncer quand elle est comme son contre lui.

Rias reprirent alors : 

-La gentille fille à ces coter se nomme Asia Argento mon second fou. 

-Enchanté, j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. Dit la jeune fille à Hyori.  
Tout le petit monde alors réuni, Kiba osa alors la question. 

-Pouvons-nous commencer présidente ? 

-Pas encore, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Il manque encore deux personnes. Akeno qui est dans la cuisine et Azazel qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. 

-Je suis là ! Rétorqua Akeno toujours aussi souriante. 

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui Akeno-Chan, intervient Issei. 

-Tu trouves . Répondit Akeno surprise. 

Au milieu de la salle un homme venait de sortir du sol, on jurait qu'il c'était téléporter. C'était Azazel.

-C'est donc toi, commenças l'homme. Enchanter de te rencontrer, je suis Azazel ex-gouverneur des anges déchu comme celle qui t'a attaqué hier. 

Hyori arrêta de bouger. Venait-il de bien entendre ? 

-Vous êtes leur chef . C'est vous qui l'aviez envoyé ? Demanda-t-il. 

-Ha haha ! Non, je n'y suis pour rien. Crois-moi que si je voulais t'avoir en ma possession tu ne serais pas ici pour en parler. Je suis là pour assister à la réunion qui va t'introduire à notre vrai monde t'elle qui l'est réellement. 

-M'introduire à votre monde . Demanda-t-il à la présidente assise qui sirotait son thé.  
Rias en avalèrent une dernière gorgée avant de répondre.

-Oui, je t'ai expliqué rapidement ce que nous sommes mais pas comment nous vivons. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons contient plusieurs factions : les humains, les démons, les anges ainsi que les anges déchus. Au départ, aucune faction ne s'entendait. Puis, au gré des problèmes surgissait au fur et à mesure, nous avons essayé de former une énorme alliance pour lutter contre les prochaines menaces qui pourraient avoir un impact sur la terre et ses habitants. Depuis quelques décennies, une dizaine d'élus possèdent des armes ou des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ses pouvoirs sont connus sous le nom de Sacred Gear ou encore armes sacrées. Ils sont attribués à des humains ou mi- humains choisis à leurs naissances par les Dieux. Pour faire simple, chaque faction en possède chacun quelqu'un de ces « élus ». Il y aurait encore énormément à t'expliquer, mais pour faire simple et boucler rapidement tout cela, il semblerait à notre surprise collective que tu sois l'héritier d'une technique inconnue. Il semblerait que tes pupilles, le Sharingan paraît-il, ressemblent à un dégout ou plus simplement l'art de maîtriser les pupilles. Pour le moment, il faudra te contenter de ses quelques informations, car actuellement, nous n'en savons pas plus que cela. Mais je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas un Sacred Gear, car il se caractérise sous forme d'armes ou de pièces d'équipement. En tout cas, ton énergie est très différente de la nôtre et mon instinct me dit que ton destin risque d'être intéressant. 

-Cependant, commença Azazel, il faudra maitriser ce pouvoir, tâche ardue car un simple être humain ne peut pas maitriser le moindre pouvoir équivalant à un Sacred Gear s'il n'a pas de pacte avec une de nos factions. Et c'est là que moi j'interviens. Je t'offre deux opportunités.

Avant de recommencer, l'homme préparait quelque chose il était évident qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Rias le regardèrent en riant. 

-Je savais que vous alliez arranger tout cela de manière à en être le détenteur personnel, Azazel. Se moqua-t-elle. 

-Mais non ! Laissez-moi finir. Mon garçon, dit-il en regardant Hyori, tu as le droit de choisir, que préfèrerais –tu entres rejoindre la famille Sitri et devenir un pion de Sona . Si tu refuses, tu peux toujours me rejoindre et devenir mon petit protégé, je peux faire de toi un ange déchu instantanément si tu le souhaites, j'ai en ma possession l'artefact parfait pour cela. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais actuellement lui et moi avons un marché. Je savais que vous souhaiteriez le transférer dans une autre équipe où le prendre sous votre aile donc j'ai pris de l'avance.

Intervient Rias, satisfaite d'elle-même. 

-En quoi consiste votre marché alors ? Demanda Azazel devancé. 

-Akeno-Chan se chargera de le surveiller en dehors de l'établissement, Issei-Kun va être son entraineur à ces heures de libres. Nous voulons faire de lui un combattant un minimum expérimenté. En échange il va réfléchir à ma proposition de devenir l'un des nôtres. Répondit la rouge.

-C'est égoïste de ta part de vouloir garder le garçon alors que ton jeu est déjà complet, mais tant pis, je lui redemanderais à la fin de votre marché. Qu'il en soit ainsi. 

Azazel ne semblait pas vouloir insister plus. Mais il gardait toujours confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités.  
Hyori qui était maintenu au silence pendant un moment prit enfin la parole. 

-Vos propositions seront refusées pendant encore un petit moment je le crains. Si mon pouvoir est si imposant que vous ne le dites, rejoindre une faction pourrait déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Ne vous battez pas et surtout évitez de m'influencer, je ferais ce choix tout seul. Votre monde est plutôt surprenant car si une alliance a été formée, c'est que vous avez tous peur de quelque chose d'encore plus grand. 

Rias reprirent alors le blanc. 

-Oui. Nous ignorons encore quelle menace plane sur nous mais pour le moment passe à autre chose. Merci d'être tous venu à la réunion servant à présenter Hyori Kaminari notre invité au sein du club. Je déclare alors officiellement la réunion terminée, bonne après-midi. 

Fin du chapitre II !


End file.
